A reason for Haven to celebrate
by Syfyfan2012
Summary: Audrey has returned from the Meteor shower with the help from Nathan and Duke. It has been a week since she returned and this is the aftermath. This is a one-shot I made up, so no real spoilers.


**Hi all, so this is just a one-shot about what happens after the meteor shower/Hunter etc. No real spoilers as I made the story up from scratch. However there are brief mentions of previous episodes. In this one-shot Audrey did disappear, but they got her back and this is the aftermath. If you watch Haven you will know what I'm talking about, so don't forget to watch the finale on January 17th. This is also a Nathan/Audrey story (I'm a shipper it can't be helped) but Duke is in the story a fair bit. Again I don't own Haven all rights belong to them, and no copyright intended. Your reviews are always appreciated!**

* * *

Duke had been busy decorating the Grey Gull when Audrey walked in. Duke and Nathan had planned a party for Audrey considering she had been back in Haven for a week now, and they decided a party would be a great way to confirm her staying. He still couldn't believe that they had actually managed to bring her back, they had fought her fate and actually won. But still he hadn't yet finished decorating, and there was much to be done, Audrey wasn't supposed to be here for another 2 hours. She walked over to him and he couldn't help noticing her blue, sparkly dress.

"Hey Duke" Audrey smiled, and sat herself on a bar stool nearby.

"Hi Audrey" Duke nodded his head, but still hadn't taken his eyes off Audrey's dress and she must have noticed.

"Duke I'm flattered but must you stare at me like that?" Audrey groaned rolling her eyes at Duke.

"Sorry officer" Duke smirked then added "What brings you here so early, anything I can help you with?" Duke was grateful for the company but he had a lot to do for the party, and couldn't sit around talking for the next 2 hours.

"Nathan gave me the day off work, I had nothing to do at home so I thought I could come help you set up for tonight?" Whilst what Audrey said was mostly true, she didn't mention the fact that she had spent all of her morning getting ready for the party, and had only just finished.

"On a usual day I'd say yes, but this party is for you, and Nathan would kill me if he sees you working on your day off" Duke grinned, knowing she would listen because he had mentioned Nathan.

"Okay, I'll go" Audrey stood up to leave when Duke stopped her.

"You could always stay and talk, while I work?" Duke said rather pleadingly.

"Sounds good to me, I couldn't really go to the police station in this dress" she smiled and Duke laughed.

"I think you could, but Nathan wouldn't be able to focus on his work at all" At this he saw her cheeks turn slightly red and he used that to his advantage. "Blushing are we officer Parker?" Audrey glared at him, but felt her cheeks burning up. Duke started setting cups out, whilst they were talking.

"I'm not blushing, it's just hot in here" Audrey muttered, she knew it was a lame excuse but Duke didn't bother to carry that discussion on thankfully.

"So when does Nathan get off work? I know you didn't wear that dress to impress me" Duke couldn't help himself, he wanted Audrey to admit being with Nathan.

"Duke it's a party, why wouldn't I wear a dress? Doesn't mean I'm wearing one, to impress anyone" Audrey sighed, she wasn't going to give in to Duke that easily.

"Please, we both know you'd rather come in work clothes then wear dresses, as you have told me before" Duke teased "So admit you're wearing that dress for Nathan" Duke winked at Audrey, causing her to roll her eyes at him again.

"What if I am?" Audrey raised her eyebrows, trying to act serious to Duke's humour.

"See I knew it!" Duke announced, but Audrey couldn't help notice the hint of jealousy when he said those words. He turned away from Audrey and focused his attention on hanging up banners around the room, with the words 'welcome back'. Audrey shuddered at the fact that if it wasn't for Nathan and Duke she wouldn't be here right now, and she wouldn't be coming back for 27 years...She shook her head as if to stop her own thoughts, she didn't want to think about that now, she was here to enjoy herself for once.

A silence fell between them and Audrey couldn't help but think she had upset Duke in some way. They were friends and she loved him as a friend, there wasn't many people in Haven she could rely on, but Duke was on that list. However she had made her feelings clear a week ago, when she returned to Haven because Nathan and Duke had performed the impossible. Nathan was the one she loved, and she understood now that choosing Nathan, had hurt Duke. But she thought that Duke would have been ok by now, and she had believed that until the jealousy had risen in his voice a few minutes ago, ending all conversation. Her thoughts were interrupted by a glass being placed in front of her.

"The Grey Gull's finest wine" Duke pointed to the bottle in his hand before filling up the glass he had put in front of her. "Your about 1 hour still to early for the party, but you might as well start drinking now" He tapped the glass before disappearing into the kitchen.

Audrey was thankful for the wine, and hoped that with the silence being broken, she was able to start talking to him again without it being awkward. "So Duke" Audrey called hoping he would come back out of the kitchen soon, to which he did.

"yes?" Duke replied but spoke again before giving Audrey a chance to speak "I could possibly have you arrested for harassing me whilst working" Adding a wry smile, Audrey laughed, Duke was back again.

"I will go ahead and arrest myself later, I just wanted to know who was coming to the party" Audrey shrugged, really she was just interested in breaking the silence.

"Well many people, the Teague brothers will definitely be here, a lot of the people you have helped in past are coming and some of the Grey Gull regulars were invited to" Duke tilted his head to the side slightly and was about to speak before a phone started to ring. Audrey recognized the ringing and knew it was her phone, she took it out her pocket and noticing it was Nathan went to answer it straight away, but quickly spoke to Duke first.

"I better take this" she motioned towards her phone before adding "It might be important" She was glad to see Duke simply nod his head, and walk off back into the kitchen. She flipped open her phone and answered it whilst walking towards the front doors, to head outside onto the deck.

"Hey Parker" A familiar voice spoke.

"Wuornos" Audrey found herself smiling at hearing Nathan's voice, even with him only saying two words.

"Well I was planning on ringing to tell you about any problems we have had today, but weirdly none, so count this as me checking up on you" Nathan was flicking through papers on his desk, and he really had no other excuse for ringing Audrey other than to see if she was alright.

"Does that mean you can leave work earlier?" She hadn't meant it to sound so eager, but it was true, she wanted to see him.

"I guess, I'll have to ask the chief beforehand though" Nathan grinned and waited for Audrey to respond.

"Well tell the chief that you have 20 minutes before you most definitely have to be at the Grey Gull" Audrey laughed, she forgot sometimes that he was the chief now and a lot of the time was allowed to leave whenever he felt like it.

"Yes boss" Nathan quipped "Are you at the Gull now?"

"Yes with Duke, but don't worry I'm not allowed to help" Audrey said, answering what would have been his next question.

"I just wanted you to have an actual day off, without having to do any work" Nathan sighed, she probably would have been happier coming into work today he thought to himself glumly.

"I'm grateful you know I am, but the last time I had a day off wasn't exactly something I ever want to go through again" Audrey grimaced, remembering she had to see Nathan die that day.

"I'm sorry" Is all Nathan could manage to say. He didn't remember that day but Audrey had told him about it, and he felt bad for reminding her of what she had to go through, and all the people she had to see die including himself.

"It's fine, as long as your here in 20 minutes" Audrey replied calmly, she couldn't admit to herself how much she had missed him when she didn't go into work today.

"I promise" That was the end of their conversation, and Nathan left work straight afterwards to go get changed for the party.

Audrey stayed outside a few minutes longer, enjoying the cool breeze and watching the water slowly stream past, more peaceful than normal. "I'm home" she whispered to herself, looking into the distance as if the barn would reappear to take her again any minute now. The troubles had been fading, weakening but they hadn't left and she felt that her returning had caused the troubles to linger longer than normal. Whilst few people had resentment towards her the first few days of being back, the people she genuinely cared about were more than happy. She would have liked to see how people were when she was forced to leave, did they really miss her or did they want her gone. Audrey heard Duke calling her name, so she turned to face the doors of the Gull and headed inside.

"Audrey finally" Duke walked towards her, grabbing her hand he lead her over to the bar.

"Yes Duke?" Audrey answered, confused at the reason he was calling her.

"You looked just about ready to throw yourself over the ledge and into the water" Duke was worried about her.

"I'm fine, just thinking" she mumbled "About everything..."

"Anything I can help with?" Duke looked concerned and was wishing for Nathan to turn up now, she needed him.

"How was everyone when I was gone Duke, did they care, did Nathan care?" Audrey looked close to tears and Duke stopped himself from making jokes.

He decided to tell the truth "Nathan was in pieces" he admitted and it was true "I was thinking of commandeering his gun at one point, just so you know he didn't decide to end it" Duke spoke the last part quickly but knew Audrey had heard every word.

She looked at him horrified, and tears started to run down her cheeks before she could stop them. She tried to talk but no words came out.

"Hey don't cry" he smiled and hugged her "I wouldn't have let him, his the only other cop I like" Duke noticed her look up and smile at him, so he took this as a chance to cheer her up.

"Thanks for everything" She meant that and was glad to have Duke as her friend.

"I'm going to put some music on" Duke grinned and made his way over to the stereo placed at the end of the bar.

People started filling the bar within minutes, and whilst Duke greeted them all, Audrey didn't know hardly any of them. Duke was soon lost in the crowd, and she saw Vince and Dave heading in her direction. She took a sip of her wine, before greeting them.

"Audrey!" They both chimed together.

"Vince, Dave" Audrey smiled at both of them before taking a longer sip of her drink. She noticed how guilty they both looked and tilted her head slightly.

"You understand why we couldn't tell you about your past lives, don't you?" Vince spoke wearily.

"Yes I know... it could have killed me" She was still a little angry at them, but thankful that they had a reason for hiding her past from her.

"We wanted to tell you" Dave added, and they both stood there stunned as Audrey hugged them.

"It's fine, let's just forget it tonight" she broke apart the hug, and motioned Duke to come over.

"Get them some drinks" Audrey laughed as they both asked for whiskey.

"You heard the lady" Dave grinned, and Duke put his hands in the air before heading to get them both some drinks.

The brothers noticed Audrey glancing around, and stood up to leave after Duke returned with their drinks. "Go find him" Dave winked at Audrey and she smiled embarrassed as they walked off to go talk to some more people she didn't know. Duke sat at a bar stool next to Audrey and pointed to the main entrance.

"His here" Duke smirked, but Audrey didn't respond. Duke followed her gaze and knew she was staring at Nathan. "You both look like love-sick puppies" Duke laughed as Audrey turned and punched him in the arm.

"Oww" Duke cried teasingly. But again Audrey didn't respond and Duke rolled his eyes.

"Audrey" Nathan smiled brightly as he reached her. Audrey wrapped her arms around his neck before speaking.

"Nathan" she grinned as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

"You look beau-" she cut him off claiming his lips instead. They must have been kissing for at least a few minutes before Duke interrupted them.

"Sorry guys but people are staring at both of you and I thought I'd let you know" Duke said quietly, feeling bad for being the one to interrupt. But Audrey only pulled away slightly, blushing she took Nathan's hand pulling him over to the bar.

"Thanks Duke" she giggled as Nathan was whispering something in her ear. Duke had never seen Audrey act so girly she definitely wasn't the type, but when she was around Nathan she was far more than girly he realized.

Audrey leant her head on Nathan's shoulder as he put one arm around her waist, and kissed the top of her head. She glanced over at Duke and saw slight jealousy in his eyes again, but it disappeared within seconds and he never mentioned anything. Instead he took them away from the front bar, and near to the back with some sofas around a table.

"So anything interesting happen today?" Duke said to Nathan, sliding him a beer across the table as they all sat down.

"Nothing, it's been strangely quiet the past few days" Nathan shrugged his shoulders, but hadn't taken his eyes off Audrey.

"Guess that is good news then, the troubles are dying out so to speak" Duke looked rather pleased at this, then frowned.

"What's wrong" Audrey asked looking concerned.

"I still have my trouble" Duke stared angrily at the beer in front of him, before taking a large swig out of it.

"So do I" Nathan added hiding the fact that it must be bothering him. They had become friends again recently, and had stopped arguing as much. Nathan and Duke had made that truce after Audrey's disappearance, and had kept it even now.

Nathan placed his hands on the table, tapping his fingers. Audrey knew him well enough by now to know that he was tapping his fingers, to calm nerves. She immediately reached over and took his one hand in hers, running her fingers along his hand gently. As if to remind him that she was still here, and he could still feel her touch. Nathan closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, before smiling and entwining his fingers with her own.

Duke was happy for them he really was, but couldn't deny he was hurt. He had loved Audrey but he was too late, she had made her decision and her feelings towards Nathan were obvious, really obvious.

"Duke!" Duke looked around to see two women at the bar, calling him and waving for drinks. Duke turned back to Audrey and Nathan before speaking.

"Duty calls" he pointed towards the two women and Audrey nodded her head. Nathan on the other hand stood up and walked over to Duke surprising him. Nathan hugged him quickly and walked back to Audrey, leaving Duke stunned. He told them he would be back in a few minutes, before awkwardly disappearing into the crowd.

As Nathan sat back down, Audrey moved closer and sat on his lap. He gently put his arms around her waist, and pulled her back against his chest. She smiled and nuzzled herself into his chest.

"You hugged Duke?" She asked, wanting him to confirm what she had just saw.

"Yes" He shrugged and Audrey turned to face him.

"Well it was nice of you" She smiled and ran a hand through his hair. She had to bite her lip to stop from kissing him as cops from the station approached them.

"Nathan, Audrey" Stan smirked at them, and the cop next to him raised an eyebrow.

"Chief is this why you left work early today?" Stan pointed at Audrey and she started giggling. She put a hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing completely.

"Might have been" Nathan rested his forehead against Audrey's, just hoping that they would walk away.

"Audrey look after the Chief for us" Audrey recognized the other cop that spoke, he was another officer from the station named John and was grinning at both of them.

"Will do" This time she did laugh, and buried her head into Nathan's shoulder. The cops nodded at Nathan, and started laughing themselves before walking off towards the bar.

"There never going to let this down are they?" Nathan spoke gently into Audrey's ear, who was still laughing.

She lifted her head up to meet his gaze "Nope" she answered and then they were both laughing. He tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear that had fallen in front of her eyes, before kissing her. She sighed contentedly as he pulled her closer, and she gripped tightly onto his shirt.

Duke had poured drinks for the two women at the bar who thanked him, and he was about to head back over to Nathan and Audrey before he saw them kissing. He decided not to bother them as they would only hate him for it, so he turned back to go talk to the other guests. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, and so he grabbed another beer off the side of the bar and headed off in the direction of people dancing.

Nathan found himself moaning slightly as Audrey pulled away, every touch sending his sensations sky rocketing. "Do we have to stay here" he groaned, only making Audrey grin more.

"Well it is my party" she sighed resting her head on Nathan's shoulder. "But much longer and I might not be able to stop myself from shooting the people who are staring at us kissing"

An all too familiar voice made Nathan nearly jump out of his seat, and he looked up startled. "Jess?" He questioned not believing what his eyes were seeing.

"Nathan" She choked obviously effected by the sight of Audrey curled up on his lap.

Audrey looked at Jess stunned, and found herself edging away from Nathan feeling like she shouldn't be here. She couldn't understand why, Nathan and Jess had broken up months ago, so why should she be bothered at what Jess sees. But she felt comforted when Nathan pulled her back gently, as if to let her know that he wasn't going to hide his affection for her in front of his ex.

"What are you doing here?" Nathan wasn't sure what else to ask as this woman stood in front of them both, looking upset. However she ignored his question.

"Are you two um..." Jess looked at Nathan first, then to Audrey almost pleading what she was seeing wasn't true.

Audrey looked at Nathan wondering what he would say, secretly hoping he wouldn't deny their relationship. She felt herself tensing, and hoped Nathan wouldn't notice.

"A week today" Nathan's voice shone proudly, he was definitely not going to deny being with Audrey. He felt her relax back into his arms, tension fading quickly.

"Can we talk?" Jess sounded disappointed, and looked pleadingly to Nathan again.

Audrey stood up to leave, hoping to make an escape and leave them to talk before Nathan took her hand. He stood up behind her and whispered into her ear tentatively.

"You're the one I love Audrey, I have nothing to hide from you" She turned to meet his gaze, blues eyes shining intently. She squeezed his hand tightly and didn't let go.

"We can talk outside, but Audrey comes to" Nathan felt her move closer to his side, arms and legs brushing.

"Fi-...fine" Jess stammered, no attempt to hide the disapproval in her tone. Jess knew when returning to Haven that these two would be together, it was inevitable she realized. But she still had that slightest bit of hope until now.

Nathan and Audrey followed side by side as Jess led the way to the door. Audrey still felt like she should leave them alone. She had liked Jess when she first arrived in Haven, but when she had left Nathan hate just didn't cut it anymore. As they reached outside Audrey pulled Nathan just out of earshot of Jess, and spoke quietly.

"Nathan I trust you I do, that's why I think you should have this conversation without me" Audrey glanced at Jess who quickly diverted her gaze to the floor. "You can tell me everything later" She added, before kissing his cheek and heading back into the Gull.

Nathan watched her leave swiftly and couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. He turned to face Jess who was looking at him questioningly. "So why are you back in Haven?" Nathan spoke angrily and the words slipt out harsher than they were meant to, but she still stepped closer to him.

"I heard the troubles were fading, and by what I just saw they have" Jess reached a hand up to touch him, and Nathan stepped back abruptly.

"The troubles are still around" he uttered seeing a perplexed look on her face.

"But you felt Audrey's touch?" Jess glared at him, wondering why he would lie now.

"I can feel Audrey's touch, but only her touch" He spoke dryly not wanting to speak to Jess any longer than he had to.

"Now I see" Jess's eyes lit up and she stepped towards Nathan once again. "You love her because you can feel her touch" She announced smirking at Nathan.

"I love Audrey for who she is, I would still love her even if I couldn't feel her touch" Nathan glared at Jess, she had no right to make assumptions about him and Audrey. "You lost the right to judge me when you left"

"I came back didn't I?" She batted her eyelashes at Nathan who kept his stony faced expression.

"Why?"

"I missed you" Her words were no lie, but Nathan refused to see that.

"You disappear for months, and think you should be welcomed back with open arms? I love Audrey" His steely tone, caused a hurt look to wash over Jess's face. "I love Audrey" He repeated the words to himself and smiled.

"Does she love you?" Jess was staring at the floor, refusing to meet his gaze.

"Yes" Audrey answered for him, Nathan hadn't noticed her standing at the front doors to the Gull until now, silently wondering how long she had been there. She reached his side within seconds, and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist.

"I knew you two would be together" Jess spoke quietly, more to herself than to them. "It's always been Audrey" Jess smiled at Audrey weakly, who returned the gesture. Jess knew she would only be digging a bigger whole for herself by mentioning anything else, so she opted on leaving. "Well goodbye" She looked at both of them and watched how they both didn't speak, instead nodded synchronized.

Nathan and Audrey watched her leave slowly, before turning to face each other. She still had her arms around his waist, as she buried her head into his chest. She felt his hands reach across her shoulders, and hold the back of her neck.

"How much of that did you hear?" Nathan asked, lips quirking into a smile.

"Enough to know that you've said you love me three times already today" Audrey was grinning widely, and didn't care that she was blushing.

"I do" Nathan shrugged, a habit he always seemed to do.

"You usually say wedding vows before the I do's" She teased causing him to laugh "I do" she added and his eyes were gleaming brightly, she knew hers would be to.

* * *

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
